Herança Mortal
by Kamiragem
Summary: Rei é atormentada por pesadelos que envolvem seu passado e podem significar sua própria morte. Será que alguém pode ajudar? COMPLETA!
1. Pesadelos

Fanfic centrado na Rei Hino, que para mim é mais que um personagem, é um alter-ego! Esse é meu primeiro fic, então por favor me e-maiem para dizer o que acharam para eu poder melhorar!

Título: Herança mortal

Série: Sailor Moon  
Autor: Mayabi Yoruno (algo como "beleza maia da noite")

Gênero: Drama

Classificação: Livre

Cronologia: Em um ponto da fase R, provavelmente depois de Ann e Ail.

Resumo: Rei é atormentada por pesadelos que envolvem seu passado e podem significar sua própria morte. Será que alguém pode ajudá-la?  
Considerações: Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, assim como seus personagens é tudo da Naoko... Mas eu aproveitei que ela não estava olhando e peguei emprestado... Se bem que se fosse meu eu já tinha liberado o mangá para ser lançado aqui e deixava de lenga! Eu não ganho dinheiro com isso, mas até que não seria má idéia já que to precisando de algum!

Agradecimentos: A minha "filhinha" Raquel que leu tudinho antes de eu digitar!

Por favor, comentem, não tenho como sutentar a beleza de escrever sem saber se há alguém pra ler!

Parte 1 de 5

#Local Desconhecido:

Está tudo escuro e Rei quer abrir os olhos, quando consegue, ela está num quarto de hospital de pé vendo a cena de um homem sem rosto ao lado de uma bela jovem deitada... 'mamãe' ela sente uma tristeza ao lembrar de sua mãe com um rosto pálido e sem vida... morta.

Rei observa o rapaz que chora ao seu lado e pode vero rosto dele 'Níckolas? Algo está errado aqui!' pensa assustada, ela esfrega os olhos e tenta vê-los de novo, mas agora é seu pai que está ao lado do corpo e ele está chorando... 'não pode ser, ele nunca esteve lá quando ela precisou, nunca esteve lá quando ela...'

Rei odiava o pai por ter abandonado a mãe dela no momento que ela estava morrendo. O ódio então a cegou e ela se aproximou na intenção de tirá-lo de perto dela.

"Saia daqui!" ela gritou furiosa tentando empurra-lo. Mas ver a mulher deitada a deixou branca como cera. Não era sua mãe que estava ali desfalecida, mas sim a própria Rei...

Virando-se pra olhar o pai, reluta ao ver novamente Níckolas ao lado do corpo.

"Nick..." ela não ouve "estou aqui" ela tenta de novo sem sucesso "essa não sou eu, eu estou viva... olhe pra mim" ela grita, mas ele não reage. "Por favor Nick!" Rei começa a chorar.

#Quarto de Rei Hikawa Jinja:

"Rei", Nickolas olha pra dentro do quarto ouvindo Rei chorar sobre a cama, olhos fechados. "Rei acorde" ele diz já do lado dela. "Vamos, acorde é só um sonho". E então ela abre os olhos e o vê, sem pensar ela se abraça nele e deixa as lágrimas descerem, soluça.

Ele apóia as costas dela a embalando no abraço, esperando ela se acalmar. "Shhh. Foi só um sonho..."

#T.A. Private School:

Durante a aula de Estudos Sociais Modernos Rei não consegue se concentrar, nem mesmo tinha conseguido meditar plenamente de manhã, certamente não era na aula que mais detestava que ia conseguir.

"Muito bem classe, formem grupos de quatro pessoas para o trabalho dessa semana" a professora dizia enquanto as garotas da sala começaram a se organizar rapidamente.

"Hino, quer ser do nosso grupo?" uma colega pergunta pra Rei recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta. 'Realmente a popularidade é útil' pensa Rei. Quando se levanta pra se unir ao grupo recém formado ela treme perdendo o chão e se perdendo na escuridão.

Ao acordar Rei se vê na enfermaria da escola. Ouve o som da voz de algumas colegas suas do lado de fora.

A enfermeira entra no cômodo com expressão preocupada. "Como se sente?" pergunta tocando a testa de rei num gesto quase maternal.

"Eu estou bem, acho que minha pressão caiu, mas deve ser só isso" afirma Rei.

"Mesmo assim vou ligar pro seu responsável" a mulher diz séria se dirigindo para o telefone até ser interrompida por Rei.

"Não toque neste telefone, não precisa avisar ninguém, eu estou bem e isso só vai aborrecer meu avô!" adverte e a enfermeira solta desiste como por encanto.

"Tenha cuidado Rei, esse não é o tipo de coisa que pode se descuidar".

"Não se preocupe comigo, sei cuidar de mim mesma!" rei se calça e fica de pé testando a sim mesma e vendo que pode prosseguir ela sai do pequeno quarto pensando vitoriosa 'bom saber que não perdi meu toque'.

#Templo Hikawa Jinja:

Quatro dias depois do desmaio na aula rei não sente mais nada, ou pelo menos é o que ela quer acreditar. Na sua face uma palidez incomum aparece resultado das noites mal dormidas e a falta de apetite.

Nickolas é um observador preocupado apesar de silencioso. El notou a queda de rendimento no seus treinamentos e quase pode adivinhar que o mesmo acontece na escola. 'O que está havendo com você Rei?' ele se pergunta vendo ela sem concentração nas tarefas do dia a dia. Ela nem se irritava quando ele a chamava de Mestre Rei...

Esta tarde, como tantas outras, suas amigas estavam no templo e ele esperava que isso pudesse ajudá-la com seus problemas, já que ele era afastado toda vez que tentava falar sobre isso com Rei.

As risadas vindas do salão deviam seu um bom sinal. Serena como sempre era o alvo das risadas, por causa de um acontecimento na escola que Amy contava. "E então ela tentou entrar na sala sem que o professor visse..." Amy deu um riso antes de continuar "só que aí ele fechou a porta na cara dela sem perceber!"

"E ela ficou com a marca da porta na testa" Diz Lita apontando para o galo na cabeça da menina.

"Ei, não é divertido! Vocês gostam mesmo de rir nas minhas costas né?" protestou Serena sonoramente.

"Quem manda ter cabeça de vento?" Zomba rei usando um dos seus jeitos favoritos de tratar Serena, cortesia de Darien.

"Desculpe Serena, mas acho que é seu cruel destino!" Completa Mina fazendo o grupo cair na gargalhada novamente, até mesmo Serena se rendeu ao sorriso... Mesmo o clima mais descontraído sucumbe à preocupação com uma tosse insistente de Rei que se repetia em quase todos os encontros, quando não está acompanhado de algum tipo de dor ou cansaço. Nada típico de Rei.

Fim da Parte 1


	2. Recaídas

Resumo: Rei é atormentada por pesadelos que envolvem seu passado e podem significar sua própria morte. Será que alguém pode ajudá-la?

Considerações: Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, assim como seus personagens é tudo da Naoko... Mas eu aproveitei que ela não estava olhando e peguei emprestado... Se bem que se fosse meu eu já tinha liberado o mangá para ser lançado aqui e deixava de lenga! Eu não ganho dinheiro com isso, mas até que não seria má idéia já que to precisando de algum!

Parte 2 de 5

#Templo Hikawa Jinja:

As noites mal dormidas tinham uma causa: os freqüentes pesadelos; algumas vezes encontrava Nickolas ao seu lado quando acordava.

Com o tempo, por algum motivo, Rei parou de encarar seu avô, ele estava sempre sério e só os dois sabiam porque. Mas Nickolas não, o que o torturava freqüentemente. Ele queria ajudar, mas não podia, não sabia como...

Uma manhã Rei estava varrendo o lado de fora do templo, uma rotina familiar. Ela parecia feliz, tinha o rosto mais corado, não havia tido pesadelos à noite passada, pelo menos não se lembrava. Isso de certa forma aliviava Nickolas, vê-la bem o fez sentir bem.

"Minha nossa 'mestre Rei', você está linda hoje" ele disse para provocá-la, recebendo como resposta várias vassouradas na cabeça.

"Não me chame de mestre Rei!" Disse ela reclamando e ao mesmo tempo rindo, dando pra ele a liberdade de rir também.

Nickolas olha então para o céu e solta "O dia está maravilhoso hoje".

"Você também..." sussurra Rei.

"O que?" Ele pergunta virando para vê-la e a cena faz seu coração parar um instante.

Como em câmera lenta ela perde o equilíbrio, dá dois passos para trás e cai de costas na entrada do templo. O braço bateu forte em algo, mas ela não sente, ela não sente mais nada.

#Sala de espera do hospital:

Nickolas está sentado numa cadeira com o rosto entre as mãos esperando impaciente que algum médico venha falar o que houve com a amiga... 'Amiga' ele pensa, ele a considera bem mais que uma amiga, ela era a única pessoa que podia tirá-lo da sua vida livre, a única para quem ele devia a vida, e o pensamento deixou-o tentado a dizer isso a ela...

Ao lado dele, no sofá estava seu velho mestre, avô de Rei, um homem muito sábio mas que não demonstrava isso graças a um inabalável senso de humor... Inabalável até agora. No momento ele estava sério, pensativo. O que passava na sua mente era dor de uma perda passada que estava voltando à tona.

O pensamento dos dois foi interrompido pela chegada de Amy e Serena. "O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Amy aflita.

"Eu não sei!" Disse Nickolas confuso. "Ela estava bem pela manhã, bem mesmo, mas depois de uma conversa e uma brincadeira ela... ela desmaiou!" Ele disse nervoso pela impaciência.

"Fique calmo Nick... sabemos que a Rei não vai ser derrubada por um desmaio qualquer... vamos ver com o médico o que houve ta?" Amy falou calmamente tentado tirar a impressão de aflição que tinha deixado.

Logo depois o médico chegou, o doutor Kouta Hirano era quem cuidava da família de Rei há muito tempo, ele esteve lá desde seu nascimento. Rei o chamava de Doc. de uma forma carinhosa. "Quem está com a srtª. Hino?" Ele perguntou por não notar o homem baixinho sentado. Mas logo teve a atenção dos quatro e começou a falar "Devem ser amigos de Rei, não é mesmo?" Recebeu uma resposta positiva e continuou "Ela teve um acesso bastante incomum de pressão baixa, uma arritmia cardíaca moderada, eu não saberia o que dizer se não conhecesse os antecedentes familiares dela..."

"Antecedentes familiares?" Retrucou Nickolas movendo o olhar incrédulo do médico para o mestre que fitava o doutor com ar sério.

"Eu sinto mas os sintomas me levam a crer que Rei tem a mesma doença que sua mãe tinha... e que a levou a óbito." O médico falava com cautela mas sem esconder a verdade de seus ouvintes.

Nickolas se sentou sem conseguir entender direito o que o médico dizia, Serena sustentou uma lágrima enquanto apertava a mão de Amy, ela podia apostar que a amiga estava sentindo a mesma coisa. O avô de Rei pensou que estava preparado para ouvir a má notícia mas não estava, ele sentiu a dor de perder de novo uma pessoa amada...

"Os medicamentos poderão ajudar Rei a viver melhor mas não podem curá-la" diz o doutor Hirano mais uma vez.

"Nós podemos vê-la?" Perguntou Serena, ela estava lutando bravamente pra não chorar.

"Podem, mas ela ainda está dormindo. Se acordar, procurem não cansá-la!" Permitiu o médico.

#Quarto 216:

Os olhos de Nickolas correram o quarto em busca de Rei e a acharam na cama, olhos fechados evidenciando seu sono. 'Ela está tão pequena' ele pensou se aproximando.

A respiração era lenta e a pele pálida, mais que de costume. Nickolas pegou sua mão direita e pode senti-la fria. Atrás dele entraram Serena e Amy, o avô de Rei queria entrar pra ficar com ela sozinho então resolveu esperar até que os demais saíssem.

Os olhos da garota deitada responderam ao toque e se abriram lentos, sem brilho e distantes.

"Ei" ele diz para recebê-la com um sorriso.

"Ei..." ela responde "... onde eu..." ela tenta falar.

"Shhh... não fale agora, você desmaiou, está num hospital." Ele informa baixinho.

As garotas chegam perto de Rei para serem recebidas com um sorriso. "O que vocês estão... fazendo aqui..?" Indaga Rei.

"Viemos te ver" respondeu Serena falando baixo como se fosse acordar alguém se falasse mais alto.

"Você nos deu um susto, ficamos preocupadas." Completou Amy.

"Me sinto como se tivesse corrido uns 300 km sem parar" disse Rei com a voz rouca.

"Nós vamos deixá-la descansar" Amy falou se preparando pra sair. Serena a seguiu e quando Nickolas foi fazer o mesmo Rei apertou sua mão.

"Fique... eu preciso falar... falar com você uma coisa" ela fala em pausas e respira fundo pra continuar.

"Você deve tentar dormir, são ordens do médico..." ele falou mas foi interrompido pela voz rouca e seca de Rei que soava melancolicamente.

"Nós sabemos que dormir não adianta... eu sei o que está havendo comigo Nick, nada pode me ajudar agora." Ela disse já com os olhos fechados, mais uma vez respirou fundo e acabou "tem razão, talvez seja melhor eu dormir". E fugiu dali depressa se refugiando no sono que chegou imediato. Deixando Nickolas olhando pra ela com lágrimas descendo pelo rosto.

A noite passou tranqüila, Rei acordou algumas vezes , mas nunca se encontrava sozinha, na maioria das vezes tinha Nickolas ao seu lado, em outras mais raras via o avô... Mas sabia que mesmo não o vendo podai sentir que ele estava por perto de alguma forma. Mina resolveu passar a noite lá também e não houve ninguém que pudesse tirar isso da cabeça dela.

'Estou dando muito trabalho' pensou Rei meio que se divertindo com a situação. A grande surpresa da noite foi também a mais agradável, num momento em que Rei estava um pouco mais desperta Darien veio vê-la. Trouxe consigo seu símbolo, algo que sempre a fazia lembrar dele, uma rosa. Só que dessa vez não era vermelha, mas amarela, simbolizando sua amizade depois de um relacionamento um tanto quanto desastroso. Ela pensou nos motivos de não estarem mais juntos e não se lembrou, mas tinha a íntima certeza que não reviveriam aquilo mesmo que fossem imortais.

Pela manhã ela acordou cedo, parecendo mais disposta, percebeu logo que Níckolas não estava lá. Amy disse que tinha sido preciso muita argumentação para mandá-lo pra casa. 'Se Amy está aqui comigo no horário de aula deve, não pode significar pouca coisa, devo estar mal mesmo' Rei pensou ironizando.

Depois de brigar com duas enfermeiras e discutir com o médico, Rei convenceu que deveria ter alta na mesma tarde, usando os argumentos que ficar ali não ia adiantar nada. Na mesma noite já estava confortavelmente reinstalada em casa, com ela foi também uma bagagem indesejada, uma caixa de medicamentos.

Fim da 2ª parte


	3. Dor

Para resumo e retratações, vide parte cinco... Por favor, comentem! Beijos a todos...

Mayabi Yoruno

Parte 3 de 5

#Local desconhecido:

Vestida de preto Rei leva flores em uma mão, o terreno gramado do cemitério nunca a deixou com medo, já que estava acostumada a lidar com espíritos desde criança. A caminhada silenciosa a leva a um túmulo... Lá está escrito o nome de sua mãe. As flores são cuidadosamente colocadas em frente a lápide.

"Mãe, estou com saudade" ela diz pesarosa. Não conseguia se lembrar nitidamente do rosto da mãe e isso a fazia ficar ainda mais triste. "Eu estou me esquecendo de como você era... Eu não quero me esquecer..." ela lamenta.

De repente uma voz feminina invade seus ouvidos, a voz familiar da sua mãe... "Querida, eu também tenho saudades... eu não quero te esquecer..." Rei se vira e vê a mãe como na última lembrança que tem dela: magra, pálida, vestida numa roupa de hospital... morta! "Não me esqueça Rei, fique comigo... O abraço faz Rei sufocar, ela quer se livrar mas não consegue, o ar vai acabando e ela está morrendo".

#Hikawa jinja – quarto de Rei:

"Não" ela sussurra em desespero e sem ar... "Eu não quero morrer!" ela grita finalmente, acordando exausta em sua cama. Nickolas entra alguns instantes depois no quarto.

"O que houve?" ele chega mais perto e vê Rei chorando.

"Eu sonhei que estava morta, de novo..." ela respirou fundo ainda se lembrando de como estava sem ar há um minuto atrás e entrega seu rosto as mãos. O gesto perfurou o coração de Nickolas, ela sentia dor, e ele se sentia inútil por não poder tirar isso dela. Então ele a abraçou e ficaram muito tempo ali, compartilhando a dor.

"Nick... eu preciso que você saiba uma coisa..." diz Rei baixinho.

"Não é melhor falarmos amanhã? Você tem que dormir agora..." ele responde.

"Não vou conseguir dormir agora..." ela retruca e continua "eu confio muito em você... isso que vou dizer agora pode confirmar minha confiança."

Nickolas fica meio sem jeito quando ela começa a contar uma história, mas logo ele fica espantado com os fatos que ouve...

Pela manhã as meninas estão reunidas no porão da casa de jogos de Andrew. Lua e Artemis não estão, na verdade não aparecem a algum tempo.

"Onde estão Lua e Artemis?" perguntou Amy preocupada com os dois gatos...

"Eu não sei" disse Serena "Ela está fora a uns dois dias".

"O Artemis também!" completou Mina.

"Sei não, eu acho que esses dois estão aprontando!" disse Lita sorrindo "Será que teremos filhotinhos em breve?"

"Lita" repreendeu Amy e logo depois teve que cair na gargalhada junto com as outras. Um barulho as pegou de surpresa e os dois gatos entraram no porão.

"Onde os dois felinos estavam? Nos deixaram preocupadas?" disse Mina tentado ignorar a conversa anterior.

"Pesquisando" disse Lua simplesmente. "Por que estão todas aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Nenhuma novidade, mas preferimos vir para cá em vez de ficar no templo. O médico da Rei disse que ela tem que ficar em repouso, se fôssemos para lá ela certamente se cansaria rápido." disse Serena meio triste.

"Resolvemos visitá-la mais tarde." Completou Amy.

"Nós temos que falar com ela..." disse Lua séria.

"Achamos um meio... acho que podemos ajudá-la!" completou Artemis, prendendo a atenção das garotas.

# Hikawa Jinja – quarto de Rei:

Ao acordar pela manhã Rei se surpreendeu com o que viu ao lado da sua cama. Um jarro com suas flores preferidas. Apenas uma pessoas conhecia aquele seu gosto. Ela se sentou na cama e pegou um cartão que estava ao lado do jarro. Nele estava escrito: _Melhoras minha querida._

Ela nem precisou ler a assinatura para saber quem tinha lhe mandado as flores. Apenas uma pessoa usava _minha querida _para chamá-la: seu pai. Ela sentiu uma pontada de raiva e outra de alívio por ele pelo menos saber o que tinha acontecido.

#Hikawa jinja:

A tarde estava muito bonita, o sol iluminava o templo plenamente e isso dava um pouco de energia ao lugar que anda um pouco sombrio nos últimos dias...

No salão estão as cinco amigas conversando, Lua e Artemis vão começar a falar quando Nickolas entra na sala. Ele senta ao lado de Rei passando o braço por trás de seus ombros, abraçando e apoiando a garota ao mesmo tempo.

"Podem continuar..." disse Rei vendo a estranheza do olhar de todos.

"Tem certeza?" questionou Lua.

Nickolas olhou e confirmou que realmente a gata tinha falado. Ele achou que Rei estava delirando quando falou tudo sobre as Sailors na noite passada mas aí estava a prova. Então Rei era tudo o que tinha dito ser e muita coisa se encaixava então. Desde os sumiços durante a noite, as reuniões constantes no templo e alguns pequenos ferimentos que ela antes insistia serem de algum treinamento.

"Rei, eu e Lua tentamos nos lembrar de qualquer detalhe que pudesse te ajudar, mas somos seres do Reino Lunar e sabemos muito pouco sobre Marte. Felizmente lembramos de uma lenda que dizia que no Reino de Marte havia uma pedra que conferia um poder um tanto incomum a família Real de Marte: Invulnerabilidade." disse Artemis.

"O problema nesse caso é que não temos idéia se essa jóia realmente existiu, se a resposta for sim, ainda assim não sabemos onde está." completou Lua.

"Mas então o que pode ser feito?" antecipou-se Nickolas.

"É provável que a tal pedra esteja no castelo do Reino de Marte, ou no que restou dele depois do ataque que dizimou o lugar" disse Lua.

Rei sentiu-se mal ao ouvir aquilo, afinal era estranho saber de uma outra vida sua e como tudo tinha acabado... por um instante pensou poder se lembrar de tudo sobre o palácio real de Marte, mas a lembrança foi embora tão logo quanto veio.

Amy está falando da possibilidade de ir buscar tal jóia, o que faz Rei voltar a realidade. "Sabemos que chegar no local por teletransporte é possível e o meu mini computador talvez possa nos guiar até ele."

"Então o que estamos esperando?" pergunta Nickolas.

"Como assim nós?" diz Rei olhando incredulamente para o rapaz ao seu lado "Esse território é meu, tenho certeza que..."

"Rei você fica!" diz Lua com autoridade fazendo Rei emitir uma expressão de protesto. Depois de um momento a garota é forçada a admitir para si mesma que não está em condições de partir nesse tipo de missão.

"E quanto a você Nickolas, pode vir se nos ajudar a ganhar tempo." completou Artemis sabendo que nada no mundo o faria mudar de idéia...

Fim da parte 3


	4. Por um fio

E aí, estão gostando da história? Muita gente me disse que eu sou muito cruel com meus personagens... mas fazer o que, nem teria graça se não fosse assim né! Bem, mandem comments ok?

Parte 4 de 5

#Hikawa Jinja:

Estava tudo combinado, logo mais a noite eles se reuniriam no templo, se teletransportariam e buscariam pela pedra da invulnerabilidade. Mas antes tudo devia ficar pronto, a maioria das meninas tinha que avisar em casa que passaria a noite com Rei, e é claro que nas atuais circunstâncias ninguém lhes recusaria o pedido.

Nenhum deles contava é claro com uma surpresa desagradável. Rei passou mal de novo, logo após a saída das amigas. Nickolas viu ela ter um ataque muito pior que os outros por ser acompanhado de gritos de dor, eles ficaram ecoando na cabeça dele por horas.

Ele a viu se encolher num canto da cama e chorar antes de perder a consciência.

#Hospital - UTI

Já no hospital ele ouviu o médico dizer que a situação dela havia se complicada. Ela estava na UTI agora, respirava com a ajuda de aparelhos... estava em coma.

Nickolas conseguiu uma permissão para entrar no quarto. Ele olhou para a menina deitada na sua frente, respirando lentamente.

"Mestre Rei..." sussurrou Nickolas "quero que escute o que eu tenho para dizer com atenção. Lembra que você disse que confiava em mim? Preciso que confie mais agora, daqui a pouco eu vou ter que deixar você sozinha, mas é porque eu vou buscar uma coisa que pode nos ajudar... eu preciso que você agüente até lá, até que eu volte." Ele pega na mão dela e percebe que está fria. Definitivamente isso não estava certo.

"Bom, querida, eu tenho que ir, prometo que volto logo." Ele deu um beijo na testa da garota e deu alguns passos para trás sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela.

Ao sair ele viu um homem muito distinto vindo na direção do quarto, se lembrava do rosto dele de algum lugar, certamente de um jornal ou coisa assim. Os olhares se encontraram e se reconheceram por um instante, Nickolas viu uma parte de Rei no homem e isso fez ele entender quem era.

O rapaz se dirigiu apressado pela saída pensando em coisas mais importantes a serem feitas.

#Hikawa Jinja:

As Senshis estavam reunidas e transformadas quando Nickolas chegou ao templo. Elas podiam ler nele a obstinação.

Elas estenderam as mãos para que ele pudesse fazer parte da roda que se formara. "Concentrem-se" disse Mercury e todos fecharam os olhos.

Um redemoinho de vento os cercou, aumentando gradativamente até envolvê-los... e então desapareceram.

#Reino de Marte:

Um castelo era visto ao longe coberto de tons vermelhos, em frente a ele estavam cinco figuras cortando o vento empoeirado.

A tempestade de vento era forte e parecia aumentar a medida que eles se aproximavam do portão. Devia ser uma espécie de proteção. Por mais que aquele fosse um Reino em ruínas a muito tempo os governantes eram muito voltados para guerra e certamente a força de seus espíritos ainda estava cercando o castelo.

Os invasores chegam então diante de uma magnífica construção que um dia abrigou a família real de Marte, o Palácio Phobos-Deimos...

#Local desconhecido:

Um toque suave no rosto desperta Rei. Ela não faz idéia de onde está. Olhou um rosto familiar por um momento, depois observou o lugar em que estava. Um quarto luxuoso a cercava bem iluminado e que a fazia se sentir muito bem.

Ela observou novamente para o homem que a observava, eles se conheciam, mas ela não se lembrava de onde. Mesmo assim sabia que podia confiar sua vida a ele.

"Oi querida, sente-se melhor agora?" O homem perguntou.

"Muito melhor... mas sei que terei que voltar..." Lamentou Rei mesmo não sabendo ao certo o significado das palavras.

"É por isso que eu estou aqui, para te ajudar." Ele respondeu querendo animá-la.

"Você não pode, ninguém mais pode... isso tudo que estou vendo é um sonho e eu vou ter que acordar, se acordar, e então meu destino estará selado."

"Você vai acordar, e você vai viver! Onde já se viu desistir desse modo da vida, sendo que há tanta gente que te adora esperando que você reaja." Disse o homem meio que dando uma bronca na garota. "Você tem um espírito forte Rei, eu não consigo imaginar você desistindo assim. Mostre que você pertence à família Real de Marte, lute, lute por você e por todos aqueles que você ama, e por nós que olhamos por você do seu passado." Disse o homem segurando o rosto der Rei com as mãos e dando-lhe um sorriso que ela pode reconhecer com algo de um passado distante. Ela entendeu então que estava lembrando de sua vida como Princesa de Marte, e este que estava com ela era seu pai, o rei de Marte. Essa certeza veio logo antes da escuridão tomar conta da sua mente novamente.

#Castelo Phobos-Deimos – Reino da Marte:

"Nossa, esse lugar é sinistro" Comentou Júpiter ao vasculhar as ruínas do castelo "Parece que passou um furacão por aqui".

"Na verdade foi um exército, Lua me disse que os moradores foram dizimados, inclusive a família Real, com exceção da princesa que se tornou Sailor Mars no Reino Lunar para proteger a princesa de lá... no caso Serenity." Afirma Amy.

"Eu não sabia que isso tinha ocorrido, nem mesmo sabia que Rei era a princesa de Marte... o que será que aconteceu aos outros Reinos?" Perguntou Serena curiosa.

"Não sabemos Sailor Moon, mas pode ser que assim como o destino de Rei trouxe a nós a história de sua vida passada, o nosso próprio destino traga de volta nossas histórias" Supôs Sailor Vênus.

Nick ficou admirado ao ver as meninas conversando assuntos tão fora do seu universo e tão perto do universo de Rei... ele entristeceu por saber o quanto Rei estava longe agora e como ela provavelmente explicaria sua vida anterior muito melhor que as meninas. Aquela vida que apesar de ser passada era tão parecida com a atual. Uma menina com vida de princesa e com destino de querreira...

Saindo dos seus pensamentos Nickolas perguntou: "seu computador indica algo Mercury?"

"Uma energia muito forte mas ainda não da pra ver de que direção vem e sendo o lugar tão grande vai ser uma busca difícil." Diz a menina um pouco desanimada.

"Se vai ser demorada é melhor começarmos logo!" Diz Júpiter pra animar as demais Senshis e sobretudo Nickolas.

"Isso mesmo" disse Sailor Moon seguindo a onda. "O lugar parece ser mesmo grande, então eu sugiro que nos separemos".

"Certo" Diz Mercury seguindo com Vênus e Nickolas em uma direção, enquanto Sailor Moon e Júpiter vão na outra.

#Algum lugar do castelo:

"Já vasculhamos a maioria dos dormitórios, temos que achar uma 'suite real' ou o quarto da princesa, estes certamente são os lugares com maior chance de acharmos..." Mercury é interrompida por Vênus...

"Onde está o Nickolas?" ela pergunta.

"Ele estava logo atrás da gente... será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" Mercury se alarma.

"Vou chamar pelo comunicador das meninas para ver se ele foi ao encontro delas" um momento se passa e Vênus chama Júpiter pelo comunicador. " O Nickolas está aí com vocês?"

A voz do outro lado responde confusa _"Não, ele não deveria estar com vocês?"_

A resposta aumenta a preocupação das garotas... Mas Vênus toma uma atitude. "não podemos perder tempo com isso, uma hora ou outra a gente vai acho-lo, o mais importante agora é acharmos a pedra."

Sailor Moon acena positivamente com a cabeça e elas retomam a busca.

Fim da parte 4.


	5. Passados

Finalmente a última parte hein! Espero que gostem, foi o meu primeiro fanfic mais longo e até agora o único de Sailor Moon... Comentem!

Parte 5 de 5.

#Hospital - UTI

Um homem entra no quarto de Rei, ele está silencioso ao olhar a garota que permanece inconsciente na cama.

Ele ainda fica receoso de chegar perto da cama pois sabe que Rei não receberia bem uma visita sua. Assim como também sabe que ela não confia mais nele, e por boas razões...

Tomando coragem ele chega perto dela e pega sua mão. Nenhuma resposta por parte da garota o faz continuar e dá coragem para falar com ela.

"Oi, Minha filha..."

#Castelo Phobos-Deimos:

O enorme castelo parece maior quando se procura alguma coisa dentro dele 'é como achar uma agulha num palheiro' pensou Nickolas, ele estava em um corredor largo pelo qual não tinha passado antes. Por algum motivo tinha se afastado das garotas e agora estava sozinho, seguindo apenas seus instintos para achar o que salvaria a vida de Rei, da sua Rei...

Era engraçado quando ele pensava assim por que depois de conhece-la ele abandonou a sua vida livre para ficar junto dela a todo momento. Ele queria pertencer ao mundo dela, a vida dela, e mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele ainda estava descobrindo alguns dos segredos que ele jamais pensou existir.

Ele sempre a tinha visto como uma garota misteriosa por nunca contar nada da sua vida ou dos seus sentimentos, mas agora ele sabia que ela era uma Sailor... o que mais Rei podia ter escondido?

Seu pensamento voltou ao que estava fazendo assim que no fim do corredor ele viu uma porta enorme, e podia sentir uma energia vinda de lá. Ele se aproximou e abriu a porta e teve uma visão que jamais pensaria ter em toda sua vida!

#Hospital – UTI

O homem ao lado de Rei começou a dizer uma coisa que há muito tempo queria que ela soubesse.

"Fiquei imensamente preocupado com você... você sempre foi uma pessoa tão forte e determinada que ter ver assim sem reação me desanima muito. Você não quer despertar Rei? Não quer me ver de novo? Eu sei que não fui o pai que você merecia ter... que eu deixei você e preferi me enterrar em trabalho a ficar ao lado da minha filha, mas eu não sou tão forte como você..."

"Eu não posso ir em frente e dizer a você que nada aconteceu quando na verdade eu não consigo tirar de minha mente a imagem da sua mãe deitada naquela cama de hospital - com tubos, fios e arames para todos os lados do corpo dela, o peito subindo e descendo com o respirador, a existência dela dependendo de estágios de leitura das maquinas que circulavam a cama. Eu sei que não posso dizer que não me lembro disso até por que eu sei que você também se lembra... eu fui covarde e não pude ficar ao lado dela, mas você ficou a todo segundo sem deixá-la, desde pequena você sempre teve essa força que certamente não herdou de mim..."

O homem fez uma pausa, deixou as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto e continuou "Eu sei porque você não pôde me perdoar, nem mesmo eu posso me perdoar... mas eu não vou repetir esse erro com você, eu não vou sair do seu lado... não vou deixar você Rei, nunca..."

A expressão da garota deitada estava imóvel, mas ele sabia que ela podia ouvir cada palavra...

#Castelo Phobos-Deimos:

A busca nos quartos e salões parecia demorar um século... e uma mistura de cansaço e frustração estava se instalando entre as garotas. Fora isso ninguém sabia onde Nickolas tinha se metido e todas já estavam reunidas outra vez planejando o próximo passo.

"Não tivemos sorte até agora, talvez a jóia não esteja no castelo afinal." Disse Venus desanimada.

"Não procuramos no lugar todo, ainda temos dezenas de cômodos pra revistar... essa família real de Marte bem que podia ter uma casinha mais modesta..." Diz Sailor Moon.

"Ora, Serena, o castelo de Prata era duas vezes maior que esse aqui, e olha que ficava num satélite" Provocou Jupiter.

"O que você disse?" retrucou Serena incrédula.

"Parem com isso e concentre-se" advertiu Mercury.

"Desculpe, eu só quis ser engraçada" terminou Jupiter.

"Se não achamos nada ainda é por que certamente não procuramos no lugar certo..." disse Mercury "se eu tivesse um castelo, onde guardaria uma gema que protegeria todos?"

"Na torre de Cristal!" disse Serena lembrando-se do Reino da Lua.

"Raciocínio certo no lugar errado" Disse Venus continuando "Deve haver algum lugar no castelo que possa guardar todo poder da pedra..."

Nesse momento Venus é interrompida por um barulho seguido de grande energia vindo de longe. As Senshis seguiram a luz por um longo caminho até chegar a uma sala que se parecia com uma espécie de sala do trono...

Nickolas estava lá observando, Sailor Moon se aproxima de um local entre os dois tronos onde se localiza uma gema vermelha mas ao tentar chegar perto uma força a joga pra trás, ela bate na parede e reclama.

"Parece ser protegido de alguma forma." Afirma Nickolas enquanto Mercury ajuda Sailor Moon a se levantar.

"Então, temos que baixar esse escudo" Disse Jupiter, pronta pra usar seus poderes, quando Nickolas entra na sua frente

"Não, há outro modo" ele diz enigmático.

"Como?" Mercury pergunta.

Nickolas olha pra gema e ela faz a energia tomar forma de um homem que eles entenderam ser o antigo governante de Marte.

"O que fazem nesse castelo invasores?" disse o homem com força no olhar.

"Procuramos o poder que trás imunidade" respondeu Nickolas sob o olhar das garotas.

"Perderam seu tempo, esse poder só pode ser usado pelos descendentes do trono de Marte" ele afirmou e começou a desaparece quando Nickolas continuou.

"Essa proteção que viemos buscar é para uma componente desta família real, a única que sobreviveu ao massacre que dizimou sua terra..." ele disse e o monarca virou-se dando-lhe atenção.

"Sua filha, princesa desse mundo" Explicou Sailor Moon. "Ela precisa dessa pedra, por favor nos ajude..."

O grande homem olhou para Serena e lhe deu um sorriso. "Princesa Serenity, esta pedra já salvou minha filha uma vez, e a mandou para seu reino na esperança que lá ela pudesse lutar contra tudo que exterminou Marte." Ele fez uma pausa "Mas a Lua também sucumbiu a essa guerra..." ele disse tristemente. " Por muito tempo esse reino tem sido testemunha de tudo o que tem acontecido com os outros mundos, chegou a hora de fazermos de novo parte da história"

Nesse momento a jóia fez a imagem do homem desaparecer e flutuou até a mão de Nickolas.

Um momento depois o lugar inteiro estava ruindo.

"Parece que a única coisa que deixava o lugar de pé era a pedra" diz Venus se equilibrando.

"Temos 'mesmo' que ir!" diz Mercury.

Em instantes eles se dão as mãos e fazem um círculo, desaparecendo em seguida, sem ver o imenso palácio vir ao chão.

#Hikawa Jinja:

Os cinco reaparecem no templo, e parecem exaustos. Nickolas confere a gema em suas mãos, troca um olhar com as meninas que já não estão mais transformadas e elas entendem quando ele saia as pressas.

#Hospital:

O caminho no hospital nunca tinha sido tão longo, Nickolas se desesperou cada vez que pensou que podia ser tarde demais.

Ao chegar ele viu o doutor Kouta Hirano e foi logo perguntar como Rei estava. O médico disse que o estado dela era delicado e por isso as visitas diretas eram desaconselháveis.

Nickolas sentou na sala de espera até que o médico desapareceu em um corredor. Ele se levantou então e segui pelo caminho do quarto que ele se lembrava bem. Desviou de algumas enfermeiras e chegou perto da porta do quarto quando o homem que estava lá dentro saiu cabisbaixo, as marcas de lágrimas ainda podiam ser vistas no rosto cansado.

A expressão do homem fez Nickolas gelar por dentro, ele desviou do homem e entrou no quarto e viu o corpo imóvel de Rei, os aparelhos não registravam mais nenhum sinal de vida. Ele chgou perto dela e não pode sentir a respiração... ela estava morta...

Os olhos de Nickolas se encheram de lágrimas e ele abraçou o corpo inerte de Rei. "Ei, eu sei que você está aí, vamos, responda... Eu fui até sua antiga casa e trouxe um presente para você."

Num ato desesperado Nickolas coloca a jóia na mão de Rei, sem resposta.

"Vamos Rei, abra os olhos, eu preciso de você aqui, viva, vamos, reaja... por favor..." Ele estava chorando agora. "Não me faça ser livre de novo Rei, por favor..."

Ele chorava baixinho abraçado ao corpo de Rei quando um barulho mecânico veio aos ouvidos e o fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo... o aparelho que monitorava Rei estava registrando vida novamente. Mas nada o preparou para o que ele ouviu a seguir.

"Você esqueceu de dizer 'Mestre Rei'..." A voz fraca da garota o pegou de surpresa. Ele olhou o rosto dela então e ela o recebeu com um sorriso ainda fraco. "Que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma!" ela zombou e ele a abraçou novamente ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não me solta..." ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e ouviu:

"Juro que não te solto nunca mais..."

Fim

Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen... Akuryou taisan!

Finalamente consegui acabar, ficou um pouco diferente do que eu escrevi inicialmente. Mas ficou mais interesante também... esse fic foi feito no tempo que eu tava com muitos problemas pra resolver e serviu pra eu fugir um pouco deles... Se tiver alguma coisa incoerente por favor me avisem... Agora que eu terminei essa pode ser que eu invista em histórias de outras séries como Eva (tem um projeto que tah na minha mente a um tempo) ou Gunnm... mas isso vcs conferem depois! Espero que tenham gostado... Beijos!

Mayabi Yoruno


End file.
